1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to enterprise solutions, and more specifically, to maintaining sessions to a thin client server website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every business requires the completion and monitoring of various business processes. Commonly, many of these processes are performed using paper-based solutions, generally involving the completion and tracking of paper forms within an organization. The rise of mobile computing devices, however, has led to an increase in enterprise mobility solutions, where paper-based processes are replaced with wireless applications that are much more efficient. These enterprise mobility solutions, however, require custom programming.
One solution to this is to create a system where novice computer users are able to instantly create, manage, and deploy sophisticated mobile applications without the need for custom programming. All programming and synchronization complexities can be handled in the background, making them transparent to the business user.
One problem, however, with such a solution is that visitors may wish to create, manage, and deploy the mobile applications from multiple different input devices. For example, a single user may wish to start creating an application from a desktop computer at work, and then continue to create the application from a laptop computer at home. Additionally, there may be instances where a session is interrupted, such as due to a power failure or loss of network connection, where it could be beneficial to have session information maintained.